Champion of Middle Earth
by zackayu
Summary: Set back after the battle with Meredith. An ending the Champion of Kirkwall found mundane and a new beginning as she hops into a parallel world, landing herself in Middle Earth. Trapped, unable to return unless she finds a power source to sustain her portal, Arissa Hawke embarks on a new journey with the Fellowship of the Ring! R!R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me don't ownssss LOTR or le game DA2!**

**Crossover of dragons age two and lotr! **

**Takes back to after the battle with Meredith. The ending of DA2 and a new beginning**

**Chapter 1**

A woman with short black hair and a red tattoo marked vertically on her face from her ear to her nose and connecting to her other ear lay in a small crater on a mountain top which was snowing heavily. Gandalf stared down at her and studied her dressing.

She was adorned with a red armor, with spikes on her right shoulder while her left arm was left naked except the spiked gauntlets she was wearing that hard sharp ends on her fingers. Her neck was covered in white fur as her head was covered by maroon hood. Her pants had black straps on her thighs to her knees which were then covered by her boots that too were spiked at the heel and front tip.

_'What an interesting choice of armor. One I have never seen in my whole life.'_ The grey wizard wondered. What caught his eye though, was the staff she held tightly on her side even in her unconscious state. It had an interesting design.

It was a beautiful silver rod with spiral designs from the bottom it that had three-pronged dagger stuck to it. It then had another blade which was angled at ninety degrees from the part she held. The top of the staff then had a fist sized orb that seemed to be glowing a dull white which had a golden dragon curling from the rod to the orb and its head ended on the top with its head facing upwards, its jaws wide open which sprouted a gleaming blade that was shaped like a lightning bolt.

The woman seemed to be rolling off waves of power even in her unconscious state.

_'She might have a role to play in this dark time. I must bring her to Rivendell to seek medical aid from Elrond and his thoughts on this.'_

Quickly, he carried the young woman before him and called for his trusted stead, Shadowfax. After safely readjusting his hold on her, he rode off to the direction intended.

~Rivendell~

"What is the meaning of this Mithrandil?! Who is this woman you have brought here?!" Elrond hissed with annoyance as once again his old friend the wizard had brought unannounced guests to his home, in a battered condition. But nonetheless, the elf lord hurriedly led him to his healing chambers and began healing the mentioned 'unannounced guest'.

"I was making my way towards the Shire when the wind told whispered words to change my directions towards the mountain which is north from Rivendell. Amidst the blizzard, I found this child of man in a small crater, unconscious with no wounds nor injuries." He explained.

Elrond let his eyes roam over the woman when his eyes suddenly widened as he sensed magic within her. An unfathomable amount!

Gandalf saw this and nodded his head at the elf lord's reaction and took a big puff of his pipe. "And thus is why I brought her here. To gather your thoughts on this."

Before Elrond could voice his thoughts, stunning blue eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up as a sudden wave of power erupted from her and pushed the wizard and elf lord away from her in an invisible force as they hit the wall at the sheer power of the blast.

Their mind were suddenly groggy but were quickly cured as the two were beings with magical force. Seeing as the woman was still unaware of her surrounding, Gandalf quickly rose his arms up in a surrendering manner and spoke softly.

"We mean you no harm, child. My name is Gandalf the grey and my friend here is Lord Elrond. I found you unconscious on the mountain peak, north from here, amidst a blizzard and brought you here to my dear friend's humble home for healing aid."

Her head snapped towards his direction and her stunning blue eyes met his. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she looked both their persons up and down, scanning as though to see if he spoke the truth.

She nodded her head for a moment before her shoulders relaxed, as did theirs.

"Where am I?" her voice was raspy and dry.

In a swift movement, Elrond poured her a glass of water and gently handed it to her which she gratefully accepted with a nod and a small smile.

The elf lord frowned for a moment and let her wet her throat before answering her previous question.

"You are in the heart of my city, Rivendell. City of elves." Her head tilted for a moment, scouring her mind for something to remember of said city.

"I'm not anywhere near Kirkwall am I?" She asked softly. This time it was the wizard and elf lord's turn to scour for any information of Kirkwall.

Elrond shook his head softly before answering her. "I have lived for thousands of years, child. I have never heard of this Kirkwall you speak. What is your name?" he inquired.

"Hawke, My name is Arissa Hawke." Her eyes looked sullen for a moment before widening.

"Makers breath! I didn't think that spell would have landed me in another realm-! Oh of course it would! It was a dimension portal for the love of Andraste!" She then began an incoherent strings of curses before Gandalf cleared his throat and both of them stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

Hawke blushed lightly before rubbing the back of her neck nervously and looked up at them. "Well you see…"

_Flashback_

_"Hawke! What the hell are you doing?" a deep voice rumbled from the top of the mountain as he descended towards his friend. The elf narrowed his eyes at the mage as he sighed alongside with the dwarf that shook his head at her._

_She turned and grinned at the two of them as she waved them over, grinning along with her partners in crime, Anders and Merril._

_"I think I have the foundations down for my new spell! I was just about to test it out with Anders and Merril helping out."_

_"And what, in the name of Andraste, is this new spell?" Varric asked with an exasperated sigh._

_"I'm going to open a portal to another dimension! I'm pretty sure there are other worlds out there other than us. Like a parallel world! Don't you want to see what it's like in another world? Perhaps a world of peace and freedom? With no slaves and templars and peaceful mages" she said, in hope she would reach to the male elf that held her heart._

_Fenris raised an eyebrow at her before snorting. "I doubt it. If there is another world out there Hawke, there is no doubt they would have their own share of evil and corruption." He said bluntly. Stinging pain shot her heart at his words but she forced a smile on her face._

_Despite their mutual feelings for each other, the elf had too much insecurities and blocked out her love for him completely. But he still cared for her in his own way. _

_"It's ok Fenris, I'll be quick ok? A quick look around and poof back here ok?" he still frowned at her when two other companions came over._

_"You do know you can't win against her right? Just let kitten go? She'll be back before you know it." Isabella said as she twirled her favourite dagger in her hand before throwing it towards Hawke who caught it easily between her fingers._

_A raised eyebrow was her only response. "Keep it, kitten. I just felt like lending it to you. Be sure to stay alive and come back quickly to return it to me kay? Then maybe you can tell me all about this other world you went to and if they have hunky men. Who knows, I might come with you next time." She chuckled as Aveline shook her head at the pirate captain's antics._

_"I'll keep watch over Carver for you while you're away Hawke. Just don't be away for too long. Who knows what that younger brother of yours would do without you. He might say he hates to be in your shadow and everything. But we all know he looks up to you. Especially now that you're all he has left."_

_Hawke smiled softly at the knight commander and nodded her head. She turned to Merril and Anders and grinned at them to start._

_The three of them stood in a triangle as they all chanted the spell. Merril glowed green as Anders eyes began to glow blue as did his entire figure. _

_A white spiraling sphere formed in Hawke's hand as her entire body glowed a soft silver and she threw the sphere in the center of their triangle and all watched as the three of them joined their aura to the sphere and it grew into a huge sphere. They held it for a moment before the three mages relaxed their stances and Hawke turned to smile at them._

_"Don't miss me too much guys. Wish me luck!" without a glance, she jumped into the sphere and all of them watched in utter horror as the sphere shrunk and dispersed in a gust of wind. _

_"Was that supposed to happen?!" Fenris hissed through gritted teeth._

_Merril blinked as Anders looked shocked. _

_"No. It was supposed to hold til she gets back." _

_They all had one thing in mind. Their champion won't be back as quickly as they thought._

Flashback end.

Elrond sat across the room as Gandalf stared out the window, both trying to process what had been told by the mage, as she had called herself.

With a sigh, the elf lord stood up and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It seems you will be here for quite some time, Hawke. I suggest you rest as Gandalf and I will think of a way to send you back to your world."

Hawke smiled at the elf lord before shaking her head. "I think you have misunderstood me. I am not in a hurry to return. There is nothing left for me to do in my world. I only have my companions and my brother. I'm sure they can handle things while I'm away.. I'm more curious of this world. Would you perhaps educate me on this world?"

Elrond was shocked for a moment at her statement. _'So she is an inquisitive creature.'_

"Very well. Rest tonight. Tomorrow we shall head to my library after breakfast. Perhaps you would like to join Gandalf on his travels after we're done." He smiled as he looked at Hawke to Gandalf who looked flustered for a moment before grunting in agreement.

"Yes my dear, rest well. I will help you in indulging yourself in the mountains of knowledge in the grasp of the elves." He chuckled softly.

Hawke's eyes shined in excitement before nodding her head in agreement. The two then bid her goodbye before leaving their newly acquainted mage to rest.

Elrond and Gandalf made way to the elf lord's study and both began to express their thoughts on Hawke.

"I believe the child will have a role to play in this upcoming war I foresee. We must help her to the best of our ability, Gandalf. She is an army on her own with the immense power I feel from her." Elrond voiced out.

Gandalf nodded softly at his statement. "So much sorrow from one so young. I believe the hobbits of Shire can brighten her on her stay."

The two then began planning on what to teach their guest as the night became darker.

_**A/N: R&R! So how was it? I know I've gotten pretty rusty from all those months of my writers block! And I apologise.. Will continue to update my other fanfics a.s.a.p! Again, please review .**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me don't ownssss LOTR or le game DA2!**

**Crossover of dragons age two and lotr! **

**Takes back to after the battle with Meredith. The ending of DA2 and a new beginning**

**Chapter 2.**

Arissa Hawke was sitting in her study, wearing a casual outfit than her normal armor. She was currently wearing a white tunic with a pair of brown pants that hugged her legs. A pair of leather boots were covering her feet as she decided to go for a walk and visit the lord of Rivendell.

She sighed as she was lost in thought as she walked down the familiar corridors and headed towards her destination.

It has been a century since her arrival in Rivendell. And she did not look a day older than the time she arrived. Both Elrond and Gandalf theorized that it must be due to the different flow of time between her world and theirs. Perhaps time in her world flowed slower than Middle Earth.

It would make her live as long as her lifetime in her world would allow. Through millenniums, she thought.

She walked up to the elf lord once she spotted him and gave him a nod as did he in response.

"What has brought you here, Arissa?" he asked, calling her first name as they were both comfortable with each other after a century together. Their relationship grew to that of a father and daughter.

Hawke sighed again as she sat down next to the window and stared at the elf lord.

"It's getting rather dull with me staying here for too long Elrond. I have read every scroll your library has to offer over the century! The only fun I get around here is pranking with the twins and my daily spars! Not that the elves aren't worthy warriors, but I'm more of the travelling type. Staying indoors for so long has made me soft. I wish to seek Gandalf and travel the world. Perhaps then, I would find the power source enough for me to return back to my world."

She voiced out her plan and stared intently at Elrond, reading his emotions through his eyes. The elf lord held her gaze for a long moment before he broke his resolve and sighed, giving in to her desire.

It had been too long and having her around made him feel the need to protect the mage. He had forgotten how powerful she is and having her stay indoors would truly waste away her power. She would do good while traveling. That much he was sure.

"Perhaps you should visit Arwen and inform her of your plan as I arrange for your departure in a few days." He smiled softly at the woman before him that he had come to care as another daughter.

Hawke grinned at him and walked over to hug him gently. "Thank you, Ada." She smiled sincerely as she sprinted to find her elven sister to tell her of the great news.

Elrond chuckled softly as he returned his focus on his work.

* * *

><p><p>

A few decades later~~~

"What is so important that you had to summon me here Ada?!" Hawke growled as she pulled her hood off and slung her mage staff, Behemoth, on her back and glared heatedly at her adoptive father.

Elrond looked at her apologetically when his features changed to a deep frown.

"It is time." Was all he said. It was all that it took to wipe the scowl off of Hawke's face as her eyes widened in realization.

"Makers breath! I've been away for so long I lost track of time! When are they coming, Ada?"

"The representatives have all arrived. All that is left is to await the arrival of the hobbits."

A raised eyebrow was Hawke's response.

"Hobbits? As in plural? Oh please don't tell me the trio did not follow Frodo on this journey!" she groaned.

Elrond's lip pressed tighter against each other and a frown creased his face.

Seeing this, Hawke sighed exasperatedly as she sat on her favourite chair, next to the window.

"I will not attend the council meeting, Ada. Seeing as there is no reason for me to do so since I know all that is needed and will go with them on this quest. I will rest and prepare for this long journey. Call for me when it is time to leave."

She stood and left, walking down the familiar path to her room to rest.

_'This will be a long meeting._' She groaned inwardly.

* * *

><p><p>

_'Hawke? Can you hear me?' a familiar voice called._

_'Anders?' she called out. A figure then manifested before her and her mage companion frowned at her._

_'Where are you Hawke? It took me and Merril months to get through you. We even went to keeper Marethari to seek her knowledge in this. We scoured through numbers of parallel worlds for you! And out of the number of them, you HAD to pick the one with the darkest evil!" he ranted._

_Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose at the incoming headache Anders was bringing._

_'I'm fine Anders. I'm in a world called Middle Earth. It seems I've only been gone a few months there. A year plus, give and take. It's been a century and a few decades here for me. My body ages with the flow of time in our world. And before you say anything else that'll give me more headache when I wake up in the morning, no I am not coming back anytime soon. I'm going to help in this war whether you like it or not.' She huffed in annoyance._

_Anders rose a blonde eyebrow at her statement and sighed. _

_'If you won't come home, we'll have to drag you back. You do realize this, yes? Things have not been the same without you Hawke. We miss you, I miss you. And despite the foul taste this leave in my mouth, Fenris misses you. His broodiness is affecting all of us.' He grunted in annoyance._

_Hawke gave him a shocked expression. _

_'Did he outwardly admit he misses me?' she asked softly._

_Anders looked at her softly and nodded. _

_'He did. I'll tell you what, Hawke. Send me a telepathy of your next pitstop, I'll see if the gang will want to come and help with whatever it is you have to face there. I'm pretty sure already that Isabella and Varric will defiantly go with a yes.' He chuckled as she too let out a soft laughter at the thought of her two favourite rogues._

_Hawke nodded at his suggestion and smiled at him. 'I will, Anders. Send them my love and regards.' She whispered as Anders pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead._

_'Stay safe til we get there. I mean it Arissa, don't get yourself killed while I'm not there to heal you. Maker knows how you always attract trouble!' he mused._

_Hawke tried her best to look offended but soon broke her resolve as a grin etched unto her face. She hugged him once more and peck his cheek as his figure began to fade and she felt herself wakening._

_'I will see you soon Arissa. We all will.' Anders voice echoed as she nodded and disappeared from the realm of dreams and awoke with a jolt._

"Well, that was interesting." She mused. She stretched a bit, loosening her stiff muscles and began to get dressed for the day and headed out for breakfast.

~Later that afternoon~

The prince of Mirkwood was resting on a tree branch in a secluded area of the forest just outside of the city Rivendell. He was listening to the whispers of the trees when a presence with power strolled beneath the branch he was on.

A human woman whom was wearing a black tunic and pants with pointed boots rested against the tree and a sigh escaped her lips.

Lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't sense a presence just above her head.

Legolas stared with interest at the weapons the woman had on her. There was two daggers strapped at both sides of her waist respectively. It had an interesting design. Like the pincers of the large spiders he usually slays. A beautiful staff was strapped on her back.

"Fenris…" her voice called out longingly with melancholy as her eyes glazed with unshed tears, staring out into the space before them. For a brief moment, Legolas could feel his heart churn at the sadness that held in her melodic voice and the pain that flashed in her stunning blue eyes.

She shook her head, as if to clear away her thoughts and walked back towards the city. Within moments, Legolas stared at her back as she disappeared behind the trees.

_Who was that woman? Why is she here? _

His thoughts raced for a bit before he sighed. She's probably one of the representatives of Gondor. If it is true, then perhaps he will see her soon.

With that in mind, the elven prince let his thoughts stray for a bit more. Relaxing beneath the shade of the trees.

_**A/N: R&R! So how was it? I know I've gotten pretty rusty from all those months of my writers block! And I apologise.. Will continue to update my other fanfics a.s.a.p! Again, please review .**_


End file.
